Mikan Returns
by AngelDemon12
Summary: Mikan returns after four years. But she is not alone. Mainly humor and a little drama. Written purely for entertainment purposes.
1. Mikan Leaves

_**A/N: **_**9-22-13. Hey guys, okay, um...I wanted to try my hand at writting a Gakuen Alice fanfic. This idea popped in my head a cpuple months ago when I was in the middle of writing another fic umder another penname. I read Gakuen Alic manga amd watched most of the anime. I have always loved it. Natsume is my favorite character. Anyway...this story takes place write when Sakura Mikan is about to walk put those gates for what might be foreever. **

**Warning:: **** Spoilers! Some cussing! The story is incomplete right now...sorry. I write when the mood hits me. While English is my primary language...It does not mean that I know how to use propper grammer. I have compleated collage and I have studdied it...it has just never stuck for some reason, so I do not want reviews hating on my grammer ...Or my speeling either. Thank you. Oh... and while I will try to have the characters in ...character... Keep in mind that, next chapter on, it would have been four years free from a dictator, and Mikan did touch everyone lightening everyone up. **

**Now that I have said that...On with the story!**

**Prologe: Mikan leaves.**

Mikan stared at everybody with tears streaming down here face. She was just minutes from walking out those gates for what could possibly be forever and have her memories erased. She closed her eyes tightly amd clutched her flowers to her.

Narumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mikan-chan, it's time." he said somberly.

She lifted her head and gave him a bright smiled. "Goodbye Narumi-sensei. I might forget you all for a while but I promise that my heart will always remember." Narumi smiled and hugged her.

She turned and waved out toward the students and smiled brightly before turning to the gates. "Yosh, let's go Bear-san."

Everyone was silent as they watched her walk to the gate. They gasped when she was suddenly gathered up and placed ontop of the fence.

"What the!" Mikan cried. She turned to her captor and stared at a black cat mask.

"Where do you think you are going Polka-dots?"

"N...Nana..Natsume?!"

A hand came up and removed the mask. Natsume smiled at her. "Running Polka?"

She screamed and threw herself at him. "NATSUME NO BAKA!"

He smiled as he hugged her to him. "I know you have to go Mikan, but don't forget me."

She pulled back and looked up at him. She glared at him amd poke a finger in his chest. "You better come find me in a few years Natsume."

"Oh? Why a few?"

"So I can do this." She placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her. The kiss was short and sweet. Yet full of passion. Natsume placed his hands on her waist and clenched them before he pulled back. "And now all of Alice knows that you are mine." Mikan said smugly.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

She just smiled and grabbed his mask from his hand. She kissed his cheek and hen waved once more to everyone. "BYE EVERYONE! I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK!" She turned to Natsume and place the mask on her face, his eyes widened, "I have a fiancee to return to." with that she jumped down the other side of the fence.

Natsume watched her walk toward the person who would erase her memories and said, "Four years Mikan, I will see you in four years." He watched until the car drove out of sight then jumped down the fence.


	2. Four yeas later

**Four years later**

_**"Hello, my name is Sakura Mikan, and I am Sixteen years old. I am a little different from the rest of the classemates my age. How you ask? Well, first off, during Elementary school, I was so sick for a year and a half that it affected my memory. I have no memory of that time at all. Weird don't you think?**_

_**"Second example, and this is the best I think, My grandfather and I have a stuffed bear that can walk around and do household chores. Oh, he also likes picking on me for no reason. I don't know why. But nobody belives me when I tell them about Bear. Why? Because he acts like a regular stuffed bear around other people. **_

_**"Third example of how I feel different from my classmates is that I feel like I am missing a part of me. How weird is that? How can one be missing a part of them. Anyway, I sometimes will get this pain in my chest like I am missing something important to me. Like I should be somewhere but here. For example, I have a black cat mask in my room. Everytime I look at it I get this sad and yet happy feeling in my chest. My blood feels like it is on fire. I don't remember where or when I got it, but it must be important to me because no matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to throw it away."**_

Mikan sighed and laid her pen down in her diary that her Jii-san had got her a few days ago. Today was the first time she was able to write in it. She looked out the window and watched the sunset for a few minutes, it made her think of fire.

She brought a hand to her cheek when she felt tears trailing down and her chest clenched painfully. She picked up her pen.

_**"Why does thinking of fire make me sad to the point of tears? Why do I feel like throwing myself on the bed and sobbing my heart out? Why does it make me sad, yet at the same time, I feel warm and protected by it?**_

_**"I had a weird dream last night. It was of a boy with black hair and brown/crimson eyes. It was Chistmas time and we were sitting in a tree. We were both eleven I think. We were talking, or I was rambeling, we know how I love to ramble. Anyway, he reached over, grabbed the collar of my outfit and kissed me. **_

_**"Now, I have never had a kiss but the feelings that the dream invoked make me think that that is excatly how a kiss should feel. **_

_**"The dream did not stop there, it showed me and the same boy in a big bed at night and the boy looked to having a nightmare. I woke him up and he placed his arm around me pulling me closer to him. **_

_**"Here is the weird part, when I woke him up, I called him Natsume. Is this a memory or am I just a fan of the name Natsume? The reason I ask is because two months ago I found a black cat with peircing gold eyes staring at me from across the street. When I went to pet him he hissed at me and walked away. I, for some reason mumbled 'Natsume no Baka.' Coincidance?**_

_**"Anyway, I had few more short dreams (memories?) of Natsume, another boy Ruka and Hotaru, along with cute little boy Yuu-chan. **_

_**"Apperantly, Natsume and I did not get along from the moment we met. He attacked me and pulled my panties off, I was wearing polkadot ones at that time and he forever called me 'Polka-dot'. **_

_**Aperantly he had a power that allowed him to control fire and he tried to burn my hair, but for some reason it never worked on me. Ruka had the power to make Animal love him, and Hotaru could make anything out of nothing. Her favorite thing was her Baka Gun and her Deer Glove."**_

Mikan laid her pen down and scratched the cat that was layin on her bed. "Natsu-kun, you would never steal my panties would you?" The cat opened one eye lazly and streatchd before he hopped of her bad and strolled over to her dresser. He jumped up and leaned down into her opened underwear drawer. He jumped out and then ran out the door, a pair of polkadot panties hanging from his mouth.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!"

Jii-chan and Bear-san just sat on the porch watching her chase the cat around the front yard. The cat jumped onto a low branch of a tree and held the panties teasingly in front of him.

"NATSUME NO BAKA!"

The cat hopped down gacefully and strood over to Bear before setting the pantied down in front of him and snuggling with them.

"Keep them you damn pervert."

Mikan glared at Natsu as she walked ovee to her grandfather. Natsu gathered up his prize and followed her happily. She looked down at him and sighed. "I swear, you and the boy in my dreams would get along swimmingly." She yanked her panties out of his mouth, "You both steal my underwear." She got up and walked to her room. She shut the door in his face.

Her grandfather stared after her and then at Bear. They shared a look before he got up and headed to the phone.

Mikan sat back down at her desk after chunking her panties in her hamper. She picked up her pen and continued to write.

_**"One of my favorite dreams...or is it a memory...is when Natsume was kidnapped. Now, I know that may seem weird. Why do I like it? Because me and another girl, Permy as I called her chased after the kidnappers with the help of Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. We ended up being kidnapped but at least all three of us were together. I think that was when I started falling for Natsume. He may have been a pain in my ass until then, but he was willing to sacrifice himself so that Permy and I could escape. I didnot like that. I was not going to let him use his Alice in his weakend state and possibly die. I was going to protect him for as long as I could.**_

_**It eneded up that he had to use his Alice anyway. He blew up the warehouse when the kidnappers knocked me into a way. It was after this incedent that we became some what friends. I say a side of Batsume that no one but Ruka-pyon had seen until that time. His protective side. **_

_**"Now, let me tell you about Permy. She is the president of the Natsume/Ruka fan club. She also has an Alice that alows her to have whiskers and cat ears. She sniffed out the kidnappers while we were chasing Natsume. It was funny seeing her run on all fours."**_

Mikan laid her pen down and reread what she had just wrote down. "Alices? Ruka-pyon? Kidnappings? Natsume? Permy?"

Her grandfather was walking by her room and heard her mumbilings. He let out a small sigh and turned to look at Bear who was walking next to him. He picked ythe bear up and walked to his room. He shut the door and pulled out a safe box from beneath his bed. he pulled the key from the necklace he wore around his neck and unlocked it. Inside were all the letters that Mikan had sent him from Alice Acadamy. "Oh Mikan-chan."

At the same time a certain black hair student was walking into the HSP office of Alice Acadamy.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Hyuuga-kun. Yes, I have a mission for you."

Hyuuga Natsume sighed in annyoance and looked out the window sticking his hands in his pocket. "It never ends does it." He mumbled. He turned to face the HSP and asked, "What is the mission sir?"

"Oh, one I am sure you wil enjoy. It is protective detail."

"I never enjoy these missions. Who will I be protecting?"

"A former student."

"Reo?"

"No. Even though he changed his ways he is not trusted yet on campus. Espicially not after he kidnapped you, Shouda-san and Sakura-san."

A sad look passed over Natsume at the name Sakura, but it was gone in a flash.

The HSP smiled at him. "This mission is for 'Hyuuga Natsume' not the Black Cat of Alice Acadamy."

That got Natsume's attention. "Who will I be protecting sir?"

"One condition, you cannot make your presence known to this person. It will be hard, but you absolutly must not let this person see you."

Natsume leaned forward. "Who. Is. This. Person?" He growled.

The HSP smirked, "Enemies of AA have been spoted near this person and we fear they will make a move to kidnap her."

Natsume froze. "Her?"

"My niece, Sakura Mikan." Natsume ran out the door and students stopped and stared as he ran past them with a wide smile.

"Does this mean you accept the mission Natsume-kun?" the HSP called teasinly after him. Natsume was on a window sill, turned and called to him, "When do I leave?!"

"Thirty minutes. Meet me in the office and I will tell you more. Oh and Natsume, tell no one."

Natsume smirked. "How long will I be gone?"

"A few days. So pack a bag."

Natsume jumped out the window.

"Neh, Ruka-pyon, did Natsume-kun seem...happy...to you?" A girl with long curly hair asked.

Ruka looked at the girl next to him and patted the rabbit in his arms while replying, "I think you are right Shouda-san. Natsume did look happy."

"What do you that that was all about?"

"No idea. Apperantly he accepted a mission that he actually wanted to go on."

"But isn't Naru-sensei in charge of missions?"

"I guess this is the exception."

Sumire sighed and looked oit the window that Natsume had jumped out of, "You know, while I know Natsume-kun isn't going on as many missions as he used to and his health has greatly improved thanks to Mikan's Nullifying stone, I still can't help but worry about him."

Ruka placed a hand on her shoulder, "You think he is throwing himself into the missions to forget Sakura-san?"

She looked at him and gave a weak smile, "That and to forget the guilt about the Imai sibiling's sacrifice. Class has not been the same with out those two."

Ruka smiled and looked up at the sky, "I miss Imai-san hitting Sakura-san contantly with the BAKA gun."

She chuckled, "And Sakura-san always trying to get a hug. 'Don't touch me nose-drip girl' oh I miss those two so much Ruka." She wipped a few tears from her face.

Ruka handed her his handkerchief, "Come, it's almost time for our shift at the hospital."


	3. Natsume no Baka

"I'm off to school jii-san! Bye Bear-san! Natsu-kun!" Mikan called as she walked away. She held the bag behind her head and looked up at the sky as her mind drifted off to dreams last night. after a few seconds she blushed and shook her head. "No way would I let that pervert kiss me. And on a balcony too. But," She sighed and looked back up at the clear sky, "It was romantic. A year after our first kiss he kisses me again and we confessed our love to each other."

Unknown to her a certain boy was watching her with curious eyes. He jumped from tree to tree lightly and silently without making a sound.

"But, what is with the stones? The..Alice stones? According to legand if two people trade them they will be together for life. Does that mean...no. no way that me and that pervert will be... but still... after everything... MOU! God! I feel like I am slowly gaining something important and yet going slowly insane at the same time."

"We can help you make sense of things cutie." A voice said from behind her. Mikan turned around and gasped. While she had been ranting four guys had been closing in behind her. Natsume was on alert instantly.

"Who are you people?" She said in a strong voice.

"People who can restore your memories. For a fee." Another guys spoke up.

Mikan glared at him. "Touch me and see what happens you bastard."

"Hey, Ichigo, are you sure this girl is an Alice? She doesn't seem special to me?" A fat guy asked.

"She is more special then any others. Even more special then the infamous Black Cat, Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan swallowed. Something in her clicked. She flung her bag at he man and it hit him in the chin. Hard. He flewback several feet and hit the trunk of the tree that a stunned Natsume was standing in. Mikan stood there panting. "You want the Black Cat?! The Black Cat died four years ago you bastard! Natsume died saving me from that bastard the ESP. I watched him die! I watched my best friend dissapear in front of me and I knew that would be the last time I would ever see her. You want me right?" She got in a fighting stance and glared at them, "Bring it."

The three guys rushed her, she jumped and kicked two in the face at once. She did a front flip mid air and pushed off of hir fingers before kicking the fat dude with both feet. He flew and landed on top of the leader.

She saw the two others run at her but a ring of fire srung up around her, protecting her. The guys halted and she gasped in shock as she felt the familer tingle the flame brought forth. "Natsume?" She breathed. She heared a few grunts and thuds from outside the ring. She squinted her eyes and saw the shadow of a young man standing infront of her on the other side of the ring. She brought her hands to her mouth and cried in happiness. "Natsume..."

The fire dissapeard and there stood a sixteen year old Hyuuga Natsume in black jeans, black sleavless shirt and black gloves. He smiled at her, "Hey Polka-dots."

Mikan shrieked in happines and threw herself in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him. "Natsume! Natsume! Natsume!" she called over and over rubbing her face in his neck. He chuckled and burried his face in her neck. "I've missed you so much Mikan."

Mikan pulled back to look at him and smiled. "Oh Natsume! It really is you you baka." He smiled and leaned his head against hers. "It's me."

"I was so worried about you before I had my memories erased."

"I know babe. Ruka informed me that the last two weeks you were there you slept in either my room or Hotaru's. You forgot to make the bed when you slept in mine." He finished in a teasing voice.

She blushed. "Sorry, but the bed had your smell and I needed to feel close to you somehow."

"Do you remember everything or just bits and peices?" He asked curiously.

She smiled at him placed her arms around his neck. She leaned up and placed her lips over his gently. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her closer. Mikan felt power surge through her and she closed her eyes. She pushed herself closer to him.

"That's better then the one I gave you right before I had to leave." She said breathlessly when they broke apart a few seconds later. He just nodded in shock.

"Sakura...san?"

They jumped apart and Natsume had his fingers on fire before he took in his surrounding. He put the flames out, "Hey Polka-dots, I have to hand it to you. You telleported us to the High School Cafeteria while we were kissing. Now that takes talent."

"Hentai no Baka." Mikan smiled. She looked around amd saw several faces.

"'I wish we didn't have to break apart so soon.' 'Oh how I have missed kissing Natsume' 'And the crazy mind reader is reading my mind again.' 'oh! I Forgot to feed Natsu-kun before I left!'"

Natsume looked at Mikan, but she was already gone. "Natsu...-kun?"

"I saw a black cat that was snuggling a pair of...polkadot panties and her chasing him calling him a pervert..."

Ruka turned to Natsume and patted his shoulder. "She named a cat after you. Albeit a perverted cat, but a cat none the less."

Natsume chuckled and sat down at the table. The Dorm RoboMother rolled over and placed his food down in front of him. He was about to take a bite of food when he had a lap full of Sakura Mikan. And a black cat that was staring at him.

"Natsume, meet Natsu-kun. He is you in cat form."

"Sakura-san!" several voices shouted

Mikan turned and smiled, "Ruka-pyon! Permy! Ichinou! Minna-san!" she jumped up and everyone dogpiled on her.

Natsume stared at the cat in his lap, "Nothing is going to be the same is it Kuro-neko?" The cat shook his head in agreement.

Just then the door banged open, "What is the meaning of this ruckus. Back in your seats right now."

Everyone grumbled and got up. Mikan sat up. "JINJIN-SENSEI! NARU-SENSEI!"

Everyone silently chuckled as both teachers sank down to the floor in shock. Mikan ran to them and hugged them both tightly. "I missed you both!"

Narumi hugged her tightly, "Mikan-chan! But... How?"

"She telleported Gay teacher. How else does one move from one Kyoto to Tokyo in a split second ?" Natsume said in a sarcastoc voice.

"Oh, little Natsume-kun is back already. You were gone a week. What was the mission that the HSP put you on?" Naru asked a little peeved.

Natsume pointed his chopsticks at Mikan. "Assignment: Protection detail. Subject: Sakura Mikan."

"Though, you broke the one rule. You let her see you." The HSP spoke up as he walked in and hugged his neice. Natsume stood and looked at him.

"With all due respect, you honestly expect me to stand by and let her get kidnapped by four people who wanted her Alice?"

The HSP looked hard at him. "I was not informed of this."

"It happened on her way to school this morning. She was muttering about Christmas, perverts...well.. A certain one. Alice stone exchanges, and other thing. These four people knew my Underworld Alias. That sent Mikan off and she kicked ass. I interveaned when two were K.O'd and the other two were atacking from behind."

The HSP and ESP sighed.

"Meow!"

"Why is there a cat here?" Jinno asked.

Nastume smirked as he picked the cat up. "Meet Natsu-kun. He acts just like me don't he huh Mi~kan~chan?"

Mikan shuddered. "If by act like a pervert, then yes. And please stop smirking like that...it's creepy."

Yukihira Kazume (HSP) chuckled as he hugged his niece again. He looked down at Mikan and saw her Alice shinning brightly. "Mikan?"

"Yes Uncle?" She asked smiling.

"Would you like to enroll in the new and reformed Alice Academy?"

"I...I'm an Alice again?"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Everyone watched as Sakura Mikan flew threw the air as powerful burst of air hit her.


	4. Never Blackmail the Time Council

Everyone stood from their seats and turned to the door where the blasts had come from. "Baka Mikan." A calm voice said. "If your were able to telleport here then yes you are an Alice." BAKA!

Mikan dodged that last blast of BAKA air and stared at the person who spoke. "H...Hotaru?" She asked in a stunned voice as she sank to the floor covering her mouth.

Natsume stood next to her in shocked silance. Nobody spoke a word. They were looking between the three. "Imai-san?" He asked.

Hotaru nodded silently and walked over to the table. She grabbed Natsume's barley touched plate and started eating with a gusto.

"...When the hell did you wake up? What about your brother? Why now?"

Hotaru stared at him. "What is with you asking question Hyuuga? You were never one to ask questions. Anyway, onii-san and I knew that this was going to be our punishment for saving you that night and going against fate. So heed my warning well Hyuuga Natsume, hurt Mikan," She glared at him, "I will chop you into itty bitty pieces and burn them so that there will be no trace of you."

"Duley noted." he gulped. "Wait, you knew you would be asleep for four years?"

"And that Mikan would lose her memories, but, it was either sleep until she came back or onii-san and I dissapear for good. We chose sleep."

"How did you do that?" Noda asked walking with Imai Subaru leaning heavily on him. Narumi quickly got up and helped guild him into a chair. Subaru chuckled weakly, "She blackmailed the time council."

"SAY WHAT?" Noda yelled at Hotaru who was now eating crab brains calmly.

"I had them show two options of Mikans fate. One where Natsume did not survive and one where he did. They noticed her Alice came back in both but hers came back darker in the one where he didn't survive. Then I had them show one an outcome where after four years she was back her with everyone. She was extreamly happy and Alice acadamy was in a time of peace. Then I had them show her comeing back without either me or my brother... They didn't like that outcome very much. Needless to say they agreed that four years of a coma like state for a selfless deed was punishment enough. Oh, Onii-san and I had to swear not to time travel again unless absolultly necsearry." Her eyes widened and she let ot a shriek as she was tackled by an essentric Mikan.

"THANK YOU HOTARU!"

"Don't hug me Nose-drip girl." She said with a soft smile and warm eyes. She looked up as a hand was thrust in face. She grabbed it and Ruka helped her up. Then he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked frozen.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the two then smirked evily. He pulled out a camera from his pocket and quickly snapped a few pictures. "WHO WANTS TO SEE A FROZEN IMAI HOTARU BEING HUGGED BY YOUR VERY OWN NOGI RUKA? 100 RABBITS!"

"Hyuuga..." Hotaru growled out.

"Ow!" Natsume rubbed his head as he was hit with a giant flyswatter from behind. He turned and saw Mikan holding Hotaru's own giant flyswater. She held her hand out to him and made a 'give me' motion. He sighed. "And so it begins."

Narumi, being Narumi, couldn't resist teasing those two. "Hey Mikan-chan, we never did have Natsume take responsibility for removing your panties your very first day here did we?"

". . . ." Everyone turned to stare at Natsume. The boys in wonder, the girls glared at him while they patted Mikan's shoulder sympatically. Natsume's ear tips were red while Mikan was doing a full face blush.

Masachika Shiki ,(MSP) had just walked in when her heard that. He looked at Kazume who was glareing at Natsume. "So, Kazume, what should we do with the little pervert?"

Kazume continued to glare at said pervert, "Castrate him."

Natsume jumped. "Hey now! There will be no castrating!"

"Then take responsibility." Kazume said.

"How would you like me to? Marry her? News flash, we were engaged when we were 12! And if she will still have after four years, I still would love to marry her one day."

Kazume, Shiki, Narumi, Jinno, amd Noda gaped at him.

Hotaru flicked a spoonful of crab brains at him. "What the hell Imai?" He snarled. "You have to ask my permission for her hand dummy."

"And here I thought you risking all to save my life four years ago was permission." He said sarcasticly. Hotaru smirked, "You'll do just find Natsume-kun."

Natsume rubbed the back of his neck in confussion. "Did you get personality dissorder while you were asleep Imai?" Everyone watched as he flew across the room from the impact of close contact with the blast from the BAKA CANON.

Natsume got up and shook his head. "Nope. Still the same Imai."

"Why is there a cat eatting my Crab brains?"

"Oh, that's Natsu-kun. Mikan's cat." Ruka said as he handed the camera back to Hotaru. "Two copies please."

Mikan smiled and looked at her uncle. "High school Principle," Kazume looked at her, "Yes Sakura-san?" Mikan looked at everyone then back at him, he nodded. "Shall we go to the office and start the re-enrolment. Or would you like to just jump in, go to the last class and we can do this after dinner?"

"Afterward?"

"I will ses you after dinner then Mikan. I will come to the dorm with the papers. Oh." He hesitated.

"What is it Unc- HSP?"

"Uncle is fine, I just realised that we wont have a room ready for you until tomorrow... We might not have any room. Well, we have Imai-san's room that you can bunk in for tonight."

"No."

Kazume and Shiki looked at Natsume. "No?" they both spoke at the same time. Natsume walked up and wrapped both his arms around Mikan and placed his chin on her head. "I just found her after four years, no way in hell you are sperating us. At least not tonight."

"Natsume-kun! So bold! Be sure to use protection!" Narumi spoke up in a cheerfull voice.

"Yes please, we don't want any little Mikan's or Natsume's running around here." Jinno spoke up.

Mikan looked at him carefully. "JinJin-sensei," "It's Jinno, but yes Sakura-san?"

"Is that the same frog that was in the trash can the very first class you taught with me in it?"

The frog croaked and Jinno smirked. "Actually, yes it is. He seems to be attached for some odd reason."

Just then the bell rang and everyone startled. Mikan gripped Natsume's hand. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, "wait until you see who teaches math in this class. You will be surprised."

He made a sushing motion for the others not to say a word. Everyone grabbed their bags and quickly headed off.

Natsume and Mikan lead the way to the next class, he opened the door amd covered her eyes while everyone went in. "Wait here while I go introduce you." She gave him a confused look. "Trust me." She kissed him. "Always."

He walked in and closed the door behind him. She could hear muffled voices but then the door opened again, "Come on in."

She walked behind him staring at his back so she didn't see the teacher nor hear the gasp. "Everyone, please welcome back, Sakura Mikan."

Everyone cheered. She lifted her head and gasped at the man at the back of the room.

He had changed the most in the past four years. His black hair was longer, his nails no longer three inch nails, no more skin tight outfits. He had traded those for a pair of black jeans, a black button down shirt and black hiking boots.

"Per...sona?"

Persona smiled at her and nodded, "Welcome to math class Yukihira Mikan."

Mikan squealed and ran at him. She launched herself at him and hugged him . His eyes went wide and he dropped the clipboard he had been holding. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to throw yourself at every guy you see Mikan?" Natsume asked from his seat.

Persona glared at him and kicked his desk. "Feet off the desk Kuro-Neko." Natsume glared at him.

Persona let go of Mikan, "So, Sakura, what Alica do you have?"

"Telleportation. KYA!" She screamed a ball of fire came at her but sizzeled out before it reached her. "And Nullifacation apparently if Natsume's test proved anything." He said glaring at said boy.

Said boy looked at him bored. "May I have my girlfrind back Persona-sensei?"

"Cheecky brat." Persona said while handing Mikan over to him.

"Speaking of brats, how is your's doing?" Ruka asked politly.

Mikan looked at him confused. Natsume was about to speak when the door opened. A young woman with a small bundle in her arms walked in.

"Rei, I am so sorry for interrupting class, but I just can't get her to settle down." Persona, (Rei) smiled gently and laid the clipboard down. He held his hands out for the small bundle, "Hey little Mikan, you need to calm down so that Mama can get some sleep. If you promise to behave, I will let you stay here and sit with a special person who changed the lives of your mother and I. Can you do that little one?"

"Who are you talking about Rei-kun?" The woman asked. Persona smiled, kissed her cheek and nodded toward the back. "I have a new student."

The woman turned and stooed short when she saw Mikan.

"Nobara-chan?" Mikan asked in a shoked voice.

"Mikan-chan?" Nobara asked in the same voice.

They both burst out in tearfull laughters as they rushed forward and hugged each other.

"That young woman, Little Mikan, is the person you are named after. The 'No-star' who tamed the untameble flame. The one who is selfless beyone compare. And the one who forgave papa for all of his past sins. She, Little Mikan, is the one who united all the students in overthrowing a dictator and she sacrificed her alice for love. Because she Sacificed her alice for love, and it was the Nullifying Alice, it cancled out the Life-Shortining Alice. Which had never been heard of before, but what the hell, Sakura Mikan is an Anomaly in and of herself."

"Serio Rei! What did I tell you about cursing around Mikan-chan?!" Nobara growled out at him, the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Not to do it. Now calm down dear before you give little Mikan a cold. She is only two months old remember."

The room temperature went back up instantly and Nobara gently extrated Mikan from Persona's arms. "Hey...I was holding her..." He pouted.

"Pouting doesn't suit you Rei. I am going to intoduce Mikan to...well Mikan. Okay, I am going to introduce Mikan-chan to Little Mikan."

Persona sighed and adressed the class. "Taking in the return of Sakura-san, and my wife barging in with our daughter...Does anybody object to making this class a study period?"


	5. Chapter 5

There were no objections. Everyone ignored their books though and turned around in their seas to face the now laughing girls. Persona went to them and stood behind his wife.

"Neh, Mikan?"

"Yes Nobara-chan?"

"Would you like to hold our daughter?" Mikan froze. "A-are you sure? What if I drop her? She is so tiny!"

Natsume sighed and walked up behind her. He genlty positioned her arms the right way and nodded to Nobara. Nobara placed the baby in her arms.

Mikan looked down at Mikan. Mikan looked up at Mikan. "Awww... Nobara-chan, she has your eyes!" Mikan said in wonder.

Nobara smiled, "And Rei's black hair."

"She is soo cute!"

"I know right! You should see Rei with her. He lets her sleep on his chest when they sleep on the couch."

"Thats cute. How long have you two been together?"

"About a year after the battle. We got married two years later. And then this little one was born ten months afterwards."

"Aww... How sweet."

"You want sweet?" Nobara smirked evilly.

"Oh no, what did you two do?"

"What makes you think we did anything?"

"This is you and Persona. Need I say anymore?"

"Veey true. Anyway, we made Natsume her Godfather and you her Godmother."

". . . . O.O!"

"That was his reaction too. Don't worry, Yukihira-Sensei got plently of pictures for you to look at of his stunned expression."

"Remind me to burn them when I find them Nobara."

"Oh Natsume, You were listening?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"You knew I was."

"Anyway, would you and Mikan like to babysit little Mikan tonight?"

"No thank you."

"Yes please." Natsume glared at her. "What?"

"Can I not even have one night with you before it gets taken by a baby?" he asked in whiny voice with puppy dog eyes.

"Nobara-chan, I have to decline babysitting Mikan tonight. I want to spend tonight with Natsume."

"So bold Mikan-chan!"

"Do we teachers need to worry about little Natsume's and Mikan's running around in less then ten months?" Persona teased.

"Well, you already have a little Mikan. And she will be running around in a few months." Natsume said.

"Cheeky brat."

"Why did you become a teacher Persona?" Mikan asked.

"Yukihira asked me to come back when he found out that Nobara and I were expecting Mikan. We were being hunted and he ofered us protection."

"I still find it funny that the most feared person five years ago had to come back for protection." Nobara said teasingly. He pinched her cheek lightly. "I wasn't about to risk you or Mikan in an unnessicary fight. And besides, I have not once regreted coming back."

"The day I saw you walk back through those gates I wanted to burn you for everything you had done over the years." Natsume growled out. Persona flinched. "But then I remebered that you protected Mikan at the very end when it mattered and she forgave for everything. You protecting her made up for a lot. Besides, I don't attack men who are protecting pregnant women."

Persona chuckled. "Tsubasa Andou caught up with me the next day and made me do three hundred squats, three hundred crunches, and three hundred push ups. Little bast...brat recorded the whole thing too."

Natsume chuckled, "Is that why Nobara barged in to class the next day punched him and froze his ass to his seat for three hours?"

"Three hours dear? Thats a bit harsh."

"I blame it on the hormones."

"Oh what was it you screamed at him too, I remember, 'Leave my husband alone Tsubasa or I will freeze more then your ass to your seat next time.' then she slapped him. Happy day for me. Not even Youichi messed with her that day."

Just then they were interrupeted by a small whimper. Everyone stared at the waking baby in Mikan's arms. Nobara gently took her, "It's feeding time." She turned to Persona, "Try not to kill any of them today okay dear." She left.

Persona sighed and glared at a chuckling Natsume. "What until it's your turn Hyuuga."

"Don't plan on being tied down sir."

"Oh? Rumor has it that you and Sakura-san were engaged at the tender age of twelve. Are you still engaged?"

Natsume glared at him. He smirked triuphantly.

"And you also plan om spending the night together. Please tell me Natsume, has anybody told you about the Birds and the Bees?"

The class had never emptied as fast as it did just then. "Ah, sweet silence. Now where is my beautiful wife and daughter?"

Everyone ran to their dorm and collapsed in the commen area. "Holy cow! Was Persona actually going to give us a sex talk?!" one of the kids asked in a shoked voice.

Natsume looked up from where he and Mikan had collapsed on the floor. "Don't ask me. I want to forget that ever happened."

"Well Hyuuga, maybe you do need that talk considering how you and Mikan-chan are laying right now." Hotaru said as she walked in with Narume.

"Natsume! Honestly, if you want to do it on the floor, do it in your room with the door shut and locked. Not in the middle of the commen area." Narume smirked as he leaned against the wall.

Natsume looked down and then realised that he was laying on top of Mikan, while she was on her stomach. His arms were on either side of her and his hips pressed against her. He tilted his head to the side before he dipped down and kissed her neck where her hair and moved to the side, exposeing it to him. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his lap. He looked up at Narume, "What do you want Gay-sensei?"

"I'm not gay. How many times do I have to tell you?" Narume sighed as he hung his head. He took a breath and lifted his head back up. "Mikan needs to go to the HSP office to fill out a few forms. We already have her transcript and everything. She just need to sign the papers. Or take them to her Jii-chan for his signatures."

"Why can't Uncle sign them? He was my Guardian while I was here before." Mikan said as she lifted her head from Natume's shoulder.

Narume blinked. "Huh. I don't know." He got a mischevious look in his eyes, "If he signs the forms, then you would have to live in the mansion that you did before. Away from Natsume-kun. That means no late night randevious...No staying with him tonight..."

Natsume grabbed Narume's shirt and pulled him down to his level. "Quit messing with her Pheramone."

The teacher straightened up and smirked. "Your decission little one. You have till I enter the HSP office. That is five minutes from now." He turned and walked out the door, only to scream out as a fireball hit the heel of his shoe. "NATSUME!"

The Black Cat shrugged and pulled his girl closer to him. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Natsume, what are your thoughts on this?" Mikan said in a small voice. He didn't move as he spoke, "I want you with me, always. I ment what I said that Christmas on the balcony. I want you and will always come for you. If it ends up that you have to live someplace else, I will still come and get you. I lost you for four years Mikan," He lifted his head up and opened his eyes to stare at her, "I just got you back. I want my girlfriend, fianceè and partner back." He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

When they parted she was smiling like a loon. She kissed his cheek and the teleported to the HSP office straight from his lap. He stared at the empty space before he looled at his friends. "Not a word."

Ruka-pyon smiled and handed the camera to Hotaru. "NATSUME AMD MIKAN KISSING! 200 RABBITS!" He ran out the door as Natsume growled and chased after him.


End file.
